SECRET LOVER
by scorpiorita
Summary: ONE SHOT! NO SUMMARY - Dengan judul ala kadarnya pula fanfic ini tercipta. Masih tetap CHANHUN. Terinspirasi oleh foto backstage EXO'rdium dan shirtless Chanyeol.


**WARNING! RATE M!**

MAIN PAIRING : PARK CHANYEOL X OH SEHUN

MAYBE TYPO..

* * *

Sebuah fanfic dadakan karena author sedang mabuk gara2 liat abs Chanyeol

Entah kenapa gara2 foto shirtless itu munculah ide bikin ff chanhun **RATE M** dengan story line ala kadarnya

Dan akhirnya imajinasi edan ini tertulis juga dalam waktu 2 jam plus author adem panas sendiri (sorry jadi curhat)

Happy reading!

* * *

Oh Sehun, seorang model dengan perawakan tubuh yang proporsional, yang selalu tampak menawan dengan baju model apa pun, tak lupa juga memiliki selera fashion yang tak kalah bagusnya. Malam ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah parfum laki-laki yang baru akan di launching 10 hari lagi.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun. Senang bekerja denganmu" kata si pemilik brand parfum setelah proses pemotretan selesai.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menggunakan diriku sebagai model" Sehun menjabat tangan pria paruh baya itu.

"Ini sebagai bonus dariku. Bawa saja parfum ini untukmu"

"Untukku? Wah terima kasih sekali, Pak.."

Jujur, Sehun menyukai aroma parfum itu. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya.

Setelah selesai dari lokasi pemotretan, Sehun kembali menuju kamar hotelnya. Lokasi pemotretan kali ini berada di hotel yang sama tempat ia menginap.

"Mana Park?" tanya Sehun pada salah satu bodyguardnya yang berjaga di depan kamar.

"Sedang berada di gym" jawab bodyguardnya.

"Kalau dia sudah kembali, suruh masuk ke kamar"

Park Chanyeol, bodyguard kepercayaan Sehun sejak 7 tahun lalu, sejak pertama kali Sehun terjun ke dunia modeling, kini posisinya lebih dari seorang bodyguard. Kekasih? Entah, salah satu di antara mereka tak pernah meminta untuk berkencan dan meresmikan hubungan. Friend with benefit? Bisa jadi, keduanya tidak terlibat hubungan asmara dengan siapapun dan sifat protektif Chanyeol melebihi seorang bodyguard.

Kalau Sehun sudah meminta Chanyeol pergi mendatangi kamar atau ruang pribadinya yang lain, dua bodyguard Sehun yang lain pun sudah paham, itu tandanya mereka butuh privasi dan penjagaan ketat agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Sehun tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah mewah. Jika tak ada kegiatan, maka ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bodyguard istimewanya itu.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sehun dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Masuklah.."

Chanyeol datang masih dengan kondisi sedikit berkeringat setelah berolahraga selepas jam makan malam. Setengah kancing kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, membuat dada bidangnya sedikit terlihat.

"Mencariku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Sehun sendiri sedang duduk di sofa kamar sambil membaca majalah fashion keluaran terbaru. Sehun hanya mengenakan bathrobe dan celana pendek, ia baru saja mandi.

Ditutupnya majalah dan ia letakkan di meja di samping sofa. Perlahan-lahan ia menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan dada Chanyeol yang sedikit terlihat.

Chanyeol merangkuh pinggang Sehun dan menariknya agar lebih dekat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau mau. Kau mau aku mandi dulu atau…" Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu seperti ini, tapi kalau kau mau mandi, aku akan menunggu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi mandi.

Sehun duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, ia bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah menyelasikan mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggulnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah. Tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin padat berisi selalu membuat Sehun ketagihan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun dan berjalan kembali mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Sehun mengambil parfum yang ia peroleh dari pemotretan tadi yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja.

"Aku suka aroma parfum ini. Aku ingin kau mencobanya.." kata Sehun lalu menyemprotkan sedikit di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghirup kuat-kuat aroma parfum itu.

"Tidak buruk, aromanya segar, cocok untukmu.."

"Kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau"

"Aku lebih suka memilikimu, Sehun.."

Lalu Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun lagi dengan lembut. Sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Aku mau sekarang kau pakai ini.." Sehun menyemprotkan parfum itu lagi di tengkuk Chanyeol, "Membangkitkan gairahku.."

"Tak perlu parfum kau juga sudah tertarik dengan aroma alami di tubuhku.."

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengecup bibir Sehun..ah, tidak! Kali ini lebih tepatnya melumat bibir merah itu dalam-dalam.

Sehun membalas ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol seolah ingin mendominasi bodyguardnya itu. Sungguh aroma parfum itu membuat Sehun lebih bergairah.

Desahan-desahan lirih mulai terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi lebih segar karena setelah mandi pun perlahan-lahan mulai memanas lagi.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorongnya perlahan. Dahi mereka masih saling menempel. Sejenak menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh sang model dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Sehun tersenyum manja. Boleh jadi ia tampak dingin dan berwibawa di depan kamera, tapi aura itu seketika luntur kalau Chanyeol sudah mendominasinya seperti ini.

Tak ingin mendiamkan Sehun lebih lama, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir yang semakin kemerahan itu. Lidah mereka mulai berdansa di dalam rongga mulut, salivanya pun bersatu. Jemari Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggelitik telinga Sehun, membuat pemiliknya tertawa geli.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu ia kembali menghujani Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman di lehernya. Sehun menghirup kuat-kuat aroma parfum dari tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai bercampur dengan sedikit keringat, terasa semakin menggodanya.

"Enggghh…" desahan Sehun terdengar lagi.

Jari jemari Sehun membelai belakang kepala Chanyeol dan sesekali turun ke leher, memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut di sana.

Chanyeol memandangi kedua bola mata Sehun dengan tajam, wajah pemiliknya tampak seolah pasrah dengan perlakuan sang bodyguard. Sambil terus memandang kedua mata itu lekat-lekat, perlahan jemari Chanyeol menuruni dada bidang milik Sehun dan mulai bermain dengan putingnya.

"Ahhh.." Sehun memejamkan mata, mengerang menikmati sensasi nikmat dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka bathrobe yang di kenakan Sehun sehingga tubuh putih mulus itu seolah siap disantap olehnya. Tak ingin sisi lainnya menganggur, Chanyeol memilih memainkan lidahnya di sana. Sehun menggeliat, nafasnya mulai tersengal, tapi Chanyeol tak menghentikan aksinya. Suara desahan Sehun semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Sehun lirih. Sehun menggigit bibir dan itu sangat seksi bagi Chanyeol.

Dengan liarnya Chanyeol memainkan puting Sehun yang semakin mengeras.

"Emmph… Chan.. yeol.."

Chanyeol melepaskan bathrobe yang masih melekat di tubuh Sehun dan membuangnya di lantai. Dinginnya udara dari AC kamar membuat Sehun sedikit menggigil. Tubuhnya mengirim sinyal pada otak untuk meminta sentuhan yang lebih panas lagi.

"Hangatkan aku.." pinta Sehun dengan manja.

"Aku akan membuatmu panas malam ini, sayang.."

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar perut Sehun, dan tangannya tak berhenti bergerilya menjamah sesuatu yang lebih menarik di bawah sana.

"Lepaskan handukmu. Tidak ada gunanya kau menutupi itu" pinta Sehun lagi.

"Kau saja yang melepasnya.." jawab Chanyeol nakal.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ranjang dan dengan segera Sehun ikut bangun dan membuang handuk itu ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak berubah. Ini tetap selalu menggoda imanku.." kata Sehun sambil menyentuh sesuatu milik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras, berdiri tegak menantang di hadapannya.

"Nikmati menu makan malammu ini, sayang.."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol dan segera saja ia melahap apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Benda itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Enngghh.." Chanyeol mengerang.

Lidah Sehun masih menari dengan liarnya, menggelitik benda itu. Sementara itu kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar menahan kepala Sehun dan membuat benda itu semakin terbenam dalam rongga mulut sang model.

"Ukkhh.." Sehun tersedak.

Ia keluarkan benda itu dan mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Tidak muat seluruhya di mulutku.." gerutu Sehun.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kau sangat pintar memainkannya, aku terhanyut.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun sebagai ucapan maaf.

"Biarkan aku mendominasimu sekarang"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sehun lagi dan langsung membuka celana pendek milik Sehun. Yang tersembunyi di dalamnya sudah sama kerasnya.

Chanyeol membelai paha Sehun yang mulus. Tak segan-segan Sehun melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku mohon, jangan terlalu lama.." rengek Sehun.

"Oh, majikanku ini sudah tidak sabar rupanya.."

Chanyeol mengecup milik Sehun dan kemudian ia mengulumnya, sama seperti yang Sehun sudah lakukan padanya.

"Hngghhh..Chanyeol.." Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan terus menggeliat, tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti.

Chanyeol merasakan milik Sehun itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya, precum-nya telah tumpah.

"Aahhh…" Sehun berteriak.

Chanyeol melepas kulumannya, dan memandang wajah Sehun lagi. Tubuh keduanya semakin memanas.

Sehun meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menjilat jemarinya. Menjadikan air liurnya sebagai pelumas. Chanyeol menyukai adegan sensual di hadapannya.

"Lakukan sekarang. Ku mohon.." wajah Sehun sudah semakin merah dan pandangannya sayu.

"Kau siap?"

Sehun berbalik badan dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan tangannya, menyodorkan bokong indahnya pada Chanyeol. tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol meremas bokong indah itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya membenamkan satu jarinya di dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun.

"Ennghh.." punggung Sehun menegang, tangannya meremas bantal dengan kuat.

Chanyeol memainkan jarinya di dalam sana, menggerakkannya keluar masuk. Sementara tangan satunya bermain-main lagi dengan penis milik Sehun.

"Ahhh..aaahh.." Sehun semakin mengerang.

"Ta..tambah lagi.." pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol menuruti dan memasukkan satu jari lagi di dalam lubang yang semakin berkedut itu.

"Hmmpphh..oh, tidak.."

Sehun semakin menggeliat. Lubangnya semakin merah.

"Sehun..sayang..aku tidak tahan lagi. Boleh sekarang?"

"I..iya..cepatlah!"

Sehun kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang semakin menderu.

"Kau siap?"

Sehun mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Sehun.

"Ah..aduh..ahh.."

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit.."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan membiarkan miliknya terdiam sesaat di dalam sana. Chanyeol menciumi bibir dan setiap jengkal wajah Sehun untuk membuatnya rileks. Chanyeol bisa merasakan pijatan-pijatan kecil dari lubang itu.

Sehun mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menggerakkannya. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai menghujam lubang itu.

"Hnggh… aahh.. ahhh.."

Satu titik di dalam sana tersentuh dan memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi Sehun.

"Lebih cepat lagi.." perintah Sehun.

Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, memberikan akses lebih dalam dan sensasi pijatan lebih kuat bagi Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menghujam lubang ini, rasanya masih tetap nikmat" kata Chanyeol.

"Please, lebih cepat lagi.."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun dan menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya. Sehun mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol yang berotot dengan kuat dan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas cakaran nantinya.

"Hmmmpphh.." Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Kau mau aku di dalam atau di luar?"

"Dalam saja.." jawab Sehun tegas.

Sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol kembali meremas milik Sehun agar segera mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang tertahan.

"Aaannnggkkkhh.." Sehun menjerit, tidak peduli orang lain akan mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol..aku..aahh..aku… Aahh..ahhh.."

"Teriakkan namaku sayang.."

"Hngghh.. ah.. ah.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. aahhhh.." cairan putih itu akhirnya tumpah di telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi sayang.. tunggu aku" kata Chanyeol sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol menyusul mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam lubang milik Sehun.

"Aahhhh… Sehun.." desah Chanyeol lega.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam sana. Sejenak keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di meja di tepi tempat tidur untuk membersihkan tangannya dan juga cairan cintanya yang menetes dari lubang milik Sehun.

"Sebentar ya sayang.." Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian ia datang dengan membawa sebuah handuk bersih. Dengan lembut ia mengusap peluh di tubuh Sehun dan tubuhnya sendiri. Tak lupa ia juga mengecup kening, pipi, dan bibir Sehun untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah itu Chanyeol merebahkan diri di ssamping Sehun.

"Ku rasa parfum baru itu akan laku keras nantinya" kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sedikit saja kau semprotkan itu pada pasanganmu, maka akan berakhir seperti ini.."

Sehun tersipu malu, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menyimpan parfum itu untukku" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau ingin membuatku terus tergoda ya?" Sehun memukul Chanyeol dengan bercanda.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya.."

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut, dan membawa tubuh pemiliknya ke dalam pelukan. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

Sehun selalu menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol setiap kali mereka selesai melakukannya. Chanyeol akan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sebelum tertidur.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

kalo ada yg bersedia review ya matur tengkyu

kalo ada yg nge-bash ya udahlah author pasrah

author masih punya PR ff lain yang masih bersambung..jadi kasi author semangat juga yak

love u readers and reviewers


End file.
